cryoshellfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryoshell Band Members
The current line-up of Cryoshell consists of Christine Lorentzen on lead vocals (Lore by stagename), Kasper Søderlund on lead guitar and Mikkel Maltha on piano and other instruments. An unofficial member is Jacob Gundel on drums. Past members include Søren Bendz on piano, Niels Brinck on vocals and Marcus Busborg on drums. Christine Lorentzen Christine Gyrsting Lorentzen (better known by her stage name/ nickname "Lore") is the current lead vocalist for Cryoshell. She has been singing and working with music in the greater part of her life. Prior to Cryoshell, Lorentzen has recorded in Los Angeles, done model work and in 2006 starred in the Danish version of the TV show Star Search ''and later that year, she hosted the Danish version of the worldwide successful TV concept ''Strictly Come Dancing. Since then, Cryoshell has been Lore’s dedication, and with her powerful and intense voice, she draws people into the Cryoshell universe. In late 2006, Lorentzen was offered the chance to sing vocals in a one-off recording project; the song Creeping In My Soul. She was joined by Kasper Søderlund on guitar and Søren Bendz on piano. The song was used as the soundtrack for the popular LEGO toy theme BIONICLE's 'Barraki' toyline. The song proved to be a hit, rapidly becoming as the most downloaded MP3 from the official LEGO website. Over a year later, Lore, along with Søderlund and newcomer Mikkel Maltha, released a new song for BIONICLE to help promote their 'Mistika' toyline, Closer To The Truth, and at the same time, decided on a band name; Cryoshell. The trio later announced plans to release an album to be released in Fall 2008, but delays had caused the album release to be moved to a later date. In 2009, Cryoshell released a fifth and final song for BIONICLE as well as their first official single, Bye Bye Babylon. In 2010, Lorentzen and her bandmates released their debut album in their home country of Denmark. They are currently working on a worldwide release. Personal Life Lorentzen lives in Copenhagen, located in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark. She worked and studied at Advance, a creative agency, for ten years and has been employed with nearly every job title available in the business. Lorentzen left the company in the Summer of 2010 a few weeks pregnant. Kasper Søderlund Kasper Søderlund is the current guitarist for Cryoshell. Søderlund had once been part of a Danish jazz band named Lap Jazz before his time with Cryoshell. He is conservatory educated and has worked and played with several famous artists like Caroline Henderson, Maryam Mursal, Martin Hall and Clara Thomas. Søderlund has toured all of Europe, as well as the United States and Canada, and has composed music for feature films and TV commercials on the side. Playing guitar as the main instrument of many, Søderlund has a vast experience and a fierce sound. In late 2006, Kasper was asked to play the guitar for a one-off recording project, the song Creeping In My Soul, along with Advance employee Christine Lorentzen on vocals and Søren Bendz on piano. Creeping In My Soul was then used as the soundtrack for LEGO BIONICLE's 'Barraki' toyline in early 2007. Due to the online popularity of the song, Søderlund and Mikkel Maltha (a close friend of Søderlund who has worked with him on numerous occasions) along with Danish vocalist Niels Brinck, recorded a new song for BIONICLE ''called ''Face Me in mid-2007. Søderlund again played the guitar for the song, with Brinck on vocals and Maltha as the director. Later in the same year, the trio recorded a third song for BIONICLE to help promote their 'Phantoka' toyline in early 2008 titled Gravity Hurts. In the Summer of 2008, Søderlund and Maltha recorded a new song for BIONICLE, Closer To The Truth, with Creeping In My Soul' 'vocalist Christine Lorentzen, whist at the same time deciding on a band name; Cryoshell. The newly-formed Cryoshell later confirmed plans to release a debut album in the Fall of 2008, but delays had caused to the album's release to be moved to a later date. In 2009, Cryoshell released a fifth and final song for BIONICLE as well as their first single, ''Bye Bye Babylon.'' In 2010, Søderlund and his bandmates released their debut album in their home country of Denmark. They are currently working on a worldwide release. Personal Life Søderlund lives in Copenhagen, in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark. Little else is pubicly known about him. Mikkel Maltha Mikkel Maltha Rasmussen is the current pianist for Cryoshell. He has also performed with other instruments for the band, such as the male vocals in Creeping In My Soul and the xylophone in an acoustic version of Trigger. Before Cryoshell, Maltha used to be part of a Danish jazz band called Lap Jazz and is also a musical director and composer. Maltha brings piano and symphonic flavors to the music of Cryoshell with passion, and he creates the dense harmonies that define a base for the epic world in which Cryoshell exists. Mikkel has composed music for several films including Lars von Trier’s Boss of it All, Råzone (Life Hits) and the Oscar nominated At Night. Maltha first joined Cryoshell (before the band named itself) when he was asked to direct and play the keyboard for a song to be used for the LEGO BIONICLE 'Mahri' toyline Face Me. Kasper Søderlund provided guitar with Niels Brinck on vocals. The trio later recorded another song for'' BIONICLE'', Gravity Hurts, an released it as the soundtrack for their 'Phantoka' line-up in early 2008. In the Summer of 2008, after Brinck left the music group, Maltha, Søderlund and Creeping In My Soul singer Christine Lorentzen released a new song to help promote BIONICLE's 'Mistika' toyline titled Closer To The Truth. They then named themselves Cryoshell and annonuced plans for a debut album. In 2009, Cryoshell released a fifth and final song for BIONICLE as well as their first single, Bye Bye Babylon. In 2010, Maltha and his bandmates released their debut album in their home country of Denmark. They are currently working on a worldwide release. Personal Life Maltha was born and currently lives in Copenhagen, in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark, he studied at the University of Copenhagen and became post-graduate. Outside Cryoshell, Maltha is a music supervisor of Danish film company Zentropa Entertainment. He also took part at the AsoloArtFilmFestival in Italy in August 2011. Other Members Søren Bendz Søren Bendz was a one-time member of Cryoshell. He played the piano for the version of the song Creeping In My Soul used to help advertise the 'Barraki' toyline in early 2007. Niels Brinck Niels Brinck was a one-time member of Cryoshell. He wrote and performed the songs Face Me and Gravity Hurts for LEGO BIONICLE's 'Mahri' and 'Phantoka' toylines with Kasper Søderlund and Mikkel Maltha. Niels Brinck Kristensen was born on September 24th, 1974 in Åbyhøj and is a Danish singer and songwriter. Brinck won the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix ''in 2009 with the song ''Believe Again which was written by Lars Halvor Jensen, Martin Larsson Loller and Ronan Keating Brinck, representing Denmark, placed 13th in the finals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia on May 16th, 2009. Brinck is an English-language singer/songwriter from Denmark who made his solo album debut in 2008. A suburb of Aarhus, Denmark, he enjoyed a year of breakout success in 2008, not only as a solo artist but also as a songwriter for others. His solo album debut, Brinck, was a Top Ten hit on the Danish albums chart. Released through Copenhagen Records, the self-titled album includes the Top 20 hit single'' I Don't Wanna Love Her'' as well as the'' Top 40'' hit single In the End I Started, a duet with Swedish singer Maria Marcus that was the theme song for the second season of the internationally popular television crime series Anna Pihl. Also in 2008 Brinck was credited with writing The 1, a chart-topping smash hit for pop singer Martin, a 15-year-old national sensation who won the inaugural season of the Danish version of the internationally popular television show The X Factor. Marcus Busborg Marcus Busborg was the drummer for the single version of Cryoshell song Bye Bye Babylon. He also appeared in the song's music video alongside Cryoshell. Busborg is also the current drummer for the bands Ruca and Why Anonymous. Jakob Gundel Jakob Gundel is the unofficial drummer for Cryoshell. He joined the band when they began recording for their debut album in 2009. Gundel was born on November 16th, 1980 in Denmark, where he also lives. He used to be the drummer for the Danish band Invocator. Gundel is also a music teacher in his spare time. Category:Cryoshell Band Members